


Save the Last Dance

by Gedry



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedry/pseuds/Gedry
Summary: Written for kestrel1966 who won me in the helpsomolia auction.  She wanted something based around the song Save the Last Dance for Me.  This is what happened.





	Save the Last Dance

**Save the Last Dance**

Castiel Novak is a noted author. He’s written ten books in the past fifteen years and of those ten all but one of them, his first, went to number one on the best seller list. His examinations of local folklore and culture as well as his perspective as a publicly out gay man, make him the chosen writer of many who believe in and love the supernatural. 

He’s actually quite popular. 

So when approached by ABC to participate in their next season of Dancing with the Stars he doesn’t hesitate to agree. Mirror Ball Trophy, here we come. He might be quiet, but Castiel is known in his small circle of friends for being quite competitive. He doesn’t just want to survive these dances; he wants to be the best at them. It’s also an opportunity for him to give exposure to his movement toward ending the tolerance of bullying and abuse toward gay youth. 

He’s partnered up with Cheryl Burke and is quite content with his placement. She is, after all, a previous winner of the trophy and not just once either. He hopes to see this through. 

The rehearsals are endless; his feet seem taped together half the time and the other half going in two opposite directions. For the entirety of the first week of practice he thinks he’s made a terrible error and considers dropping out. 

He’s going to make a complete ass out of himself on national television. 

Castiel is so certain this is going to be a disaster he actually turns on his not often used television to hopefully catch some information about his competition. That’s when everything changes. 

Dean Winchester is partnered up with Lacey Schwimmer. Dean Winchester, heartthrob of All My Children, actor, singer, sex-on-a-stick and Castiel’s most hidden, secret obsession, is going to be sharing the dance floor with him all season. 

He’s going to get to be in the same room with his crush, he’s going to get to _talk_ to Dean Winchester. 

Castiel has to practice; this is just too good of a chance to blow by being uncoordinated. 

*****

By the night of the show Castiel is certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that there is not a single part of his body that doesn’t already hurt so badly he wishes he was dead. But he knows the routine; he’s practiced so much he jerks up out of dead sleep in the middle of a dream about a spin rotation. He’s as ready as he has ever been. His costume is well tailored, his hair is done, his spray tan is…tolerable. There are only two things bothering Castiel now, the waiting, and Dean Winchester. 

They’ve bumped into each other a few times in the weeks preparing for the show to begin airing. Dean’s been aloof, distant, staring at Castiel for long moments then sneering and stalking away. He mocked Castiel during the very disturbing fake tanning process for being uncomfortable. Their every interaction has been one of long silences and discomfort. Castiel actually suspects that Dean might really hate him and for that reason, more than all the others, he really wants to do well tonight. 

Castiel has a new goal, apart from surviving the week. He’s going to win the whole damned competition, just so he can wipe the smarmy grin off Dean’s face. He’s going to kick Dean’s proverbial ass. 

The lights go up, Tom goes out to introduce them and Castiel takes his place for their grand entrance. He hears the music start, feels the beat hammering in his chest and lunges head first into his dance. The steps are shaky at first, he’s nervous, but Cheryl jerks him into position and he manages to gather his wits. 

The song seems both too short, and endless. So does his stint in front of the judges. They give him feedback on his lack of facial expression, but commend him for his footwork and he ends up getting a seven and two eights for his efforts. It puts him near the top of the leader board and he’s proud of what he’s accomplished. 

Dean’s up next and Castiel isn’t surprised at all to see the actor hamming it up backstage for the crew and cast of the show, Dean seems to take none of this seriously, pressing sloppy, flirtatious kisses to Lacey’s neck before the camera turns their way and he almost misses his mark because of goofing around.

But still, Castiel can’t help himself but to appreciate Dean’s natural grace in front of the cameras, he looks as though he has been dancing all his life and though Castiel catches a few seconds of confusion in his hold; his performance has what Castiel knows his own lacks…personality. 

Dean is given feedback on his lack of professionalism, but praised highly for his joy in the dance. The judges are starting off gently with them all; Castiel’s seen what the season will be like later by watching footage of previous years. Dean and Lacey get the same scores he and Cheryl were given and the rest of the night Castiel contents himself to keep an eye on the other acts while Dean seems to alternate between horseplay and flirting with everyone. 

Everyone, with the exception of Castiel. 

*****

The following week he dances the fox trot and the night after the show Ruby Azazel is the first to be sent home. Castiel agrees with America’s choice. Ruby was stiff and uncoordinated during her routine; she and her partner had no connection, no chemistry. 

There’s hardly time to think, weeks of practice before week one is truncated into one week between each from now on and they have to make every second of it count if Castiel plans to survive the Cha Cha. He’d been far more in his comfort zone with the Waltz. The concept of the hip movement required for Latin Dances is a distant one for Castiel. 

He struggles all week. 

Cheryl is a good coach. She pushes when she needs to and seems to be learning when Castiel has had enough. He’s always off when the cameras are recording their practice and his focus is completely shot the whole time they’re there. It’s not until the film crew retreats that he begins to grasp the footwork. 

Because of his issues with practicing while being recorded, the tape they play of his rehearsals is so dismal that Dean Winchester laughs outright in his face just before he steps out to dance. 

Castiel completes his routine and after moderate praise from the judges he’s pleased to see that Dean’s smirk is nowhere to be found. 

He refuses to watch Dean’s performance. 

The following night they are both deemed safe by the public and part company without a backward glance. 

The pattern continues for weeks until Cheryl, fed up with Castiel’s inability to remain focused during recorded practice makes a suggestion. 

“I think we should get Dean in here to talk to you about how to work with a camera.”

There is nothing that Castiel would enjoy _less_ than talking to Dean. “That’s not necessary.” 

“Yes it is,” Cheryl argues. “They’re going to be doing these recording sessions more and more, Castiel. You have to learn to work with them instead of freezing up every time they come near you. We’re five weeks into a ten week competition. You’re a front runner, Castiel. People like you, but you need to do a better job of selling yourself to the audience. Dean’s great at that. He can teach you.”

“Why would he help me?” Castiel’s not sold on this idea at all, nothing good’s going to come from this. 

“It’s a friendly competition,” Cheryl shrugs like she thinks he’s lost his mind and this is no big deal. 

But Castiel’s seen the way Dean looks at him, and there’s nothing friendly about it. 

*****

He hates the argentine tango.

Castiel’s personality isn’t a good fit for a dance so focused on passion. It’s not that he’s not a passionate person, because he is…very much so. The problem lies in his ability to express said emotion in such a public venue. 

Castiel is reserved. He’s only comfortable allowing the more sensual side of his nature out in private, where he can be intimately in tune with a lover and still feel secure. 

This is a dance he will be judged on in front of the world, and he’s nervous he won’t be able to express the amount of intensity needed for a high enough score to continue. 

The reality is that the competition is getting tight with four weeks left. He and Dean remain locked in a constant battle for first place, tossing the title back forth to each other almost every week. A single misstep could ruin his chances of winning. 

Castiel is so focused before he takes the stage that he’s unaware of Dean’s approach until the other man appears standing close to his side just behind the curtain. Castiel tenses, uncertain of what’s about to happen, Dean almost never speaks to him and when he does, it’s certainly not quiet. 

“You’re up for the tango, right?” Dean whispers, gruff voice skating across Castiel skin like ice and fire mixed together. He closes his eyes, thinking maybe even a glance at this point would give Dean too much information. He hates the fact that he’s still attracted to Dean. 

Castiel nods. 

“Well good luck with that,” Dean snorts. “You’re about as passionate as a dead fish. I should have brought popcorn, this is going to be like watching the funniest comedy _ever_.” 

It’s like a punch to the gut. Rage, pure and unbridled roars to life inside Castiel, he’s turning to grab Dean and do God only knows what to the other man just as his music cue begins to play. There’s no choice, Castiel has to hit his mark. 

He straightens his back, clenches his teeth, and blisters his way across the dance floor with Cheryl actually having to work to keep up with him. 

He’s so angry he’s still shaking during judging, where Castiel is given the first perfect score of the competition. 

Cheryl is thrilled, but Castiel’s unable to think of anything other than how much it hurts to know that Dean believes him to be so…removed. 

He goes home that night, when he should be feeling on top of the world, and cries. His exhaustion and the shattering of his hopeful expectations for companionship breaking his heart, Castiel finally sleeps as dawn breaks the horizon. 

*****

They’re halfway through learning the Jive when things go terribly wrong. 

Castiel feels a _POP_ in his knee and goes down hard. Pain like he’s never felt before shoots up his leg making him double over and the next thing he knows Cheryl is calling for a medic. 

Several hours in the emergency room later and Castiel is informed he’s torn a tendon in his knee. The doctors argue for immediate surgery to correct the tear but Castiel stands firm on his refusal. 

He has to finish the season. He’ll have his knee fixed once he wins, or gets sent home, whichever comes first. 

Even with some very nice medication, practice is like Hell on Earth. The dance is physically taxing at his best and now, with the injury so recent, every step is like agony and Castiel is simply unable to perform some of the more complex movements required to get them the highest score. 

At the end of the day it is what it is. He limps to the ballroom with his head held high, very aware that this might be his curtain call. The rest of the cast showers him with support and affection and he is grateful for their friendship. 

Dean is silent, but not hostile for the first time since the season began. 

The routine is a huge flop. Castiel holds Cheryl’s hand while the judges struggle to find something good in the critique. He doesn’t fault them, this is their purpose, if he’s allowed to stay then he’ll learn from their feedback. However, it seems someone from the balcony doesn’t agree with this theory. 

Halfway through Len Goodman saying regretfully, “This was your worst dance of the season.” Castiel becomes aware of a ruckus breaking out on the balcony the stars watch the show from. Dean, leaning over the railing, shouting, “Shut up! That’s bullshit and you know it, Len!” 

Castiel watches aghast as Dean rounds the corner, Lacey frantically tugging on his arm, and starts down the steps toward the dance floor. “He’s _hurt_! Can’t you see that? He’s limping and he went out there and did his best. How dare you sit there and tell him it wasn’t good enough. You leave him alone!” 

It happens so fast…Castiel’s confused, he hears Cheryl whisper, “Oh my God!” Then Tom is sending them all on a commercial break while Dean is encouraged by some of the staff to go get some air and Castiel is helped up to the balcony. 

Nothing in his life makes sense right now. 

*****

The following evening, preparing for the show, everyone seems to be holding their breath. Castiel is aware his scores should put him in the bottom two, but the buzz on set is that some people were offended by Dean’s outburst and that places both the leaders in jeopardy. 

Then there’s the interview Dean gave following the show on Monday night. Castiel doesn’t even know how to react to that. 

_“The whole cast,” Dean told an interviewer from TMZ, “we care about each other. So yeah, I kinda lost it there for a minute. Whatever. But look, honestly? If I had three votes I would give two to myself, because I’m working hard here. But that third one…well, I’d give it to Cas. I want to make it to the finals. Don’t get me wrong. But that guy’s good, he makes me work for it every week. I want to finish the season with him. So vote for me, and then vote for him, too.”_

Cheryl had been the first person to mention the interview to Castiel but everyone on set must certainly have seen it. He’s uncertain what, if any impact Dean’s comments might have had on the voting public and does his best to not get his hopes up. 

At the end of the night, they are both safe to return the following week. Dean says nothing too him, but as they pass each other in the hallway the other man reaches out to curl his hand around Castiel’s wrist. It’s over almost before Castiel has the time to process that it’s happened at all. They share a glance that only makes Castiel more confused. 

Dean walks on, never looks back, but Castiel could swear there had been concern in his eyes. 

“He likes you,” Cheryl comments as they stretch in perpetration for the Paso Doble. It will be the last dance before the finals and Castiel knows it must be perfection. But Cheryl has clearly lost her mind. 

“Who?” Castiel questions as he turns his leg testing the fit of his knee brace. 

“Dean,” Cheryl snorts. “How can you not notice?”

“Dean hates me,” Castiel rumbles out plainly as he checks the laces on his shoes. When he looks back up Cheryl is staring at him clearly stunned. 

“How can you think that?” she asks. 

Castiel flounders for a brief way to explain his feelings. “He glares at me all the time. He never speaks to me. Before the Tango he insulted me terribly. Why would I think anything but that?” 

“I told him to piss you off,” Cheryl admits. When Castiel blinks at her she adds. “Before the Tango, you looked…like a deer in front of an oncoming car. I know you have this thing with Dean. I asked him to go over and tick you off somehow so you would show some of what you feel in your face. I’m sorry, Castiel. If I had known you thought he didn’t like you I would never have suggested that. That’s all my fault.” 

That’s…different. 

“It doesn’t change anything else,” he sighs before following her out onto dance floor of their practice space. 

Cheryl takes a deep breath, sighs it out before facing him and saying, “He’s a huge fan of yours. Lacey says he has this little library in his house and he owns all of your books. He has duplicate copies of some of them because he’s read them until they fell apart and had to buy a new one. But he told her he just couldn’t bring himself to throw the torn up ones away. She says he talks about you all the time, so much it drives her nuts. He was so excited about meeting you the first week he had a total fan-girl moment in the backstage area watching us practice. He never takes his eyes off you when you dance.” 

“I don’t understand,” Castiel says slowly. His brain just not catching up to the commentary. “If all that you say is true then why not just befriend me?” 

Cheryl’s eyes narrow the way they do when Castiel knows she’s aware of something she doesn’t want to tell him. “You should speak to Dean.” 

Castiel resolves himself to do just that.

*****

“Dean.” Castiel blurts as soon as they get a second alone in the dressing room. 

“Cas.” Dean says a little warily as though he expects a confrontation. “What can I do for you?”

“You can explain yourself.” Castiel winces as the words come rushing out. He’s nervous, exhausted, his body’s sore and his knee is already throbbing. He’s not good at pleasantries the best of times and this is certainly not the best of times. 

“About what?” Dean’s pulling back now, looking more irritated than confused. 

“About your library,” Castiel offers. “About the way you present yourself around me?” 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Dean snaps. He straightens up to his full height and tries to push past Castiel through the doorway. The movement causes Dean to bump roughly into Castiel’s hurt knee and he hisses, swaying lightly as he tries to find his center. Dean’s there, holding carefully onto his elbow and whispering, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“I’m alright,” Castiel assures him. “I’m just very confused by you.” 

“I bet.” Dean nods. Castiel watches with intense fascination as he sucks his lush bottom lip into his mouth and worries it between his teeth. Dean’s…beautiful, he’s been the object of some of Castiel’s most intense fantasies prior to actually meeting him. His body reacts to Dean’s body heat and the sight in front of him immediately. 

Castiel’s hard, and there is no way Dean doesn’t know it. 

He flushes, turning his head away in embarrassment. This makes tripping at his high school graduation look tame, this is so much worse than the time he accidentally came out to a reporter while he was touring for his second book. Nothing could possibly be more humiliating than this moment. 

Except Dean’s not shoving him away or punching him in the face. Dean’s…eyes are glassy, like he’s had a cocktail. His hands are clenching Castiel’s elbows a little harder, his breath is picking up. Dean’s leaning toward him slightly, lower lip lightly swollen and wet, just like Castiel likes it in his dreams, and Dean’s…going to kiss him?

The costume mistress stumbles back through the door and Dean jerks away, stumbling out into the hallway as he rushes off away from Castiel. It takes a long time for the pounding in his chest to ease away. In fact, by the time Castiel is taking to the dance floor, he’s so focused on not getting sent home that he almost can’t feel Dean’s eyes following his every step like a cat chasing a laser…almost. 

It’s not until Dean’s dance is finished, when Castiel watches him carry Lacey out of the ballroom with a flourish as though he plans to ravish her back behind the stage somewhere that a light bulb goes off inside Castiel’s brain. 

Dean was going to kiss _him_. 

Castiel scrambles to gather his stuff, rushing through returning his costume and headed toward the back door exit of the building. He wants to catch Dean, pin him down both literally and figuratively, figure this whole mess out tonight. 

Dean’s long gone. 

The following evening, after the results show, with only one more week to go between them, Castiel stumbles back out into the parking lot still laughing at finally being so close to the end of this wondrous process and finds Dean leaning against his car. 

“Can we talk?”

He doesn’t hesitate to agree and scant moments later Dean is sitting buckled into his passenger seat while Castiel revs the engine of his car and asks, “Where to?” 

“Some place private,” Dean murmurs, looking around like someone is watching them. 

Castiel takes him out of the city, to a secluded place he comes to meditate when the words have left him. It’s peaceful, away from the noise and bustle of the city. He’s never brought anyone here before, and isn’t really sure why he’s trusted Dean with it tonight. 

“My manager says this show could push me into the big time,” Dean says suddenly, as though he’s been dying to share the bit of information with someone. “He says I could get off soaps and maybe get picked up in prime time.”

“Is that your wish?” Castiel asks. He’s not completely uneducated in the world of entertainment. 

“Of course,” Dean’s grin is temptation in itself, moonlight shining off his teeth. “I’ve been working on this for ten years. I had it all planned out, and then I hit a speed bump.” 

“And that is?” Castiel’s lost. 

“You, Cas.” Dean admits with a gruff affection. The tone more than the words gives Castiel a glimpse inside the other man’s true feelings. It’s a tone of camaraderie, a tone someone uses when they already feel a connection to someone…friendship. 

Is Dean his friend?

“I don’t understand,” he admits even though he’s a little shamed by it. He’s used to being able to pick out the pattern from all the little bits and pieces of a mystery, but Dean’s like a Rubik’s cube with some of the stickers rubbed off. Castiel’s never sure when he has the bits in the right places. 

“I’m a little bit obsessed with your writing,” Dean blushes, Castiel can just make out the faint tinge of pink along his cheeks. “Actually, maybe I’m a little bit obsessed with _you._ I read everything you write, I follow any interview you do. I’m a huge fan, not just of your work but of you and your convictions and how you never bend yourself into something you aren’t.”

“Thank you?” Castiel still not certain if he has a grasp of this strange evening. 

“I wanted to meet you so bad,” Dean chuckles. “I must have run my mouth about it for weeks. Too much…” There’s a pause where Dean rubs his neck with the palm of his hand and presses his eyes shut. “My manager told me to not associate with you. He said it would hurt my career because you’re openly gay and I’m this heart throb women lust after. He told me to play a part, to be… _that guy_ the ‘it’ guy and I’m sorry, Cas. I’m weak and I totally did it. I did everything he told me to do and it was everything I shouldn’t have done. I’m an ass and you should kick me out of your car and leave me out here.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Castiel questions with too many thoughts like bees buzzing inside his head. 

“I’m attracted to you,” Dean whispers like he’s tasting the words for the very first time as he says them. “I’m gay, I’m just…really in the closet about it.”

“Oh.” 

Oh indeed, Castiel has long since been a gay advocate, he has given interviews and written papers surrounding the issues of being gay in society and how the behavior of gay men pretending to be something they aren’t is hurting the progress of gay civil rights in America. It’s his soap box and he’s on it frequently, and Dean’s…one of the very people he’s been speaking out about. 

And he knows it. 

“I know,” Dean shrugs. “You’re disappointed. I’m a sell out. I get it. I just needed you to hear…I need to tell you…I’m gay, I’m gay and I think you’re awesome. I’m all kinds of turned on by you and I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

“Don’t,” Castiel orders gruffly. His hands are shaking, his stomach is upset. He just wants to go home. He regrets ever bringing Dean here, knowing now that this place might forever be tainted by how married he is to his own convictions and how trapped Dean is by his career. “I watch your show, I watch you. I wanted to meet you as well. I’m attracted to you…but I won’t hide who I am or who I love, Dean. I can’t do that. Not ever again.” 

“Yeah,” Dean nods, sullen and withdrawn. “I knew that already. It’s one of the reasons why I think you’re so hot.” 

Castiel drives them back to the lot; Dean gets out of the car quickly. He stops and bends down long enough to say, “Good luck in the finals.” 

Castiel nods too choked up to wish Dean the same. 

He wishes he had never purchased a television. 

*****

The next week is a blur of getting ready. Practicing and practicing on two huge numbers all culminating in one night of insanity with Castiel doing a freestyle performance to the tune of Inspector Gadget and the Rumba. 

Dean follows up with Samba and an inspired routine for the freestyle to Eye of the Tiger. 

Castiel’s uncertain; it really could go either way. 

He just wishes more of his heart was in it at this point. 

“Hey!” Dean calls out to him as he’s getting ready to head home and try to sleep before the final results show tomorrow. 

Castiel stops, turns, and waits for Dean to catch up. 

“Would it change things if I came out?” Dean asks in rush. Castiel blinks. 

“Pardon?” 

“Would you maybe…want to date me…if things were different…” Dean trails off looking at their shoes. 

Castiel almost can’t contemplate it. “Perhaps.” 

It’s all he can offer. What Dean is discussing in the middle of a parking lot is huge, something that might kill his career. It needs to be a choice he makes on his own in his own time. But Castiel can’t lie; it would make things very different between them. So different that maybe…just maybe.

There’s nothing left for him to say. As much as he wishes, maybe they both wish, that things were different…they aren’t. Dean is a closeted gay man trying to make a life and a name for himself in front of the unforgiving industry of entertainment. Castiel is an outspoken writer who never hesitates to discuss how the same media often haunts and damages people based on their sexuality. 

Things being as they are, Dean and Castiel have no chance together. But that doesn’t stop him from clenching his jaw as Dean nods slowly and backs away as though he has a great deal to think about. It doesn’t deter him in the least from heading back to his home that night and imagining the possibilities of having Dean sharing his space, his home, his life. 

What he imagines is heartbreakingly complicated and absolutely wonderful. 

The night of the final results show Castiel dresses himself in his costume, shares affectionate hugs with the cast and crew including the live band and jokes around with Tom Bergeron about how quickly they are going to rush him to surgery as soon as this is over. His knee remains a problem. But they’re at the end of this race now, and he’s just so grateful to be able to see it through to the finale. 

This experience has certainly changed his life, altered his vision. In a moment of personal insight he realizes how determined he is to write about this experience. It will certainly be different than his usual fair but he doubts his readers will mind. They are quite forgiving when it comes to his whims so long as he’s still churning out novels for them to devour. 

He knows he’s rambling lost in his thoughts, but the lights are dimmed now and even Cheryl, his rock for the whole of the process, is quivering in anticipation as he holds her in his arms. This is it, the final moment; he casts a glance at Dean and Lacey and sees much the same expression reflected back at him that he suspects he is wearing. 

They’re all so nervous right now. 

Tom’s voice is a buzz in the background, Castiel honestly has no idea what’s going on in these last moments. Then the light go up and the crowd goes insane. 

Dean and Lacey are the winners. 

Castiel’s not too upset about it. It’s hard not to be happy when Cheryl is hugging him so tightly he can’t breath and whispering into his ear how wonderful he is and how proud she is of him. He feels accepted here, loved here, and he’s proud of himself and the things he’s accomplished. 

Everyone is milling around them and offering condolences and congratulations. He gets grabbed up by Lacey and spun around in a circle as she squeals. He laughs with her, caught up in her exuberance only to find himself let go and bump into Dean. 

Dean, who’s now clutching his mirror ball trophy tightly to his chest and positively beaming at Tom while he’s being interviewed. 

“What was the best part of this experience for you?” Tom asks. 

“I learned a lot about myself during this process,” Dean answers shifting from one foot to the other. “I’m a lot clearer on what’s really important now.” 

“So,” Tom asks playfully. “Any last words for your competition?” He gestures at Castiel standing just to their left. 

Dean turns smiling at Castiel who can’t help but smile back. “Yeah,” Dean says breathlessly. “I’m gay, and I’m wondering if you might be willing to go on a date with me if I offer to share my trophy with you.”

There’s a moment when Castiel is stuck, no words coming to mind for how to respond. Then Tom, always one to keep the show moving, announces, “Sounds like a good deal to me.” 

Castiel steps forward, sliding his hand along the side of Dean’s neck and rubbing his thumb just under Dean’s ear. “Take me dancing,” he answers before taking that last step forward and pressing their mouths together. 

In the distance, he hears the crowd roaring, he hears Bruno and Carrie Ann crying, and Len yelling “Good show!” Tom grabs the mirror ball just as Dean drops it in favor of grabbing onto Castiel and dipping him over low, kissing him deeper. 

When he writes the book as he recovers from surgery, Castiel will argue that he was the real winner of the season. After all, he got Dean and the mirror ball trophy came with him. What could be better than that?


End file.
